Untitled
by Nessa Ancalime
Summary: amuto....or tadamu....find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow readers and writers

DAMN!! It has been ages since I have been on. I am sorry for all of you who have read my past stories. I am sorry to say but I have given up on them. But now I am starting fresh and I'm going to try and come back with a BANG! Please enjoy my first fan fic in two years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

--

-sigh-

'_Man. It's been ages since I pulled this out.'_ Amu though as she revealed a pink and black book from inside her desk drawer.

"Amu-chan, what's that?!" Ran asked. Of course with Ran's cheerful character, Miki and Su turned their attention to the two.

"It looks like a diary………or a SKETCHBOOK?!" Miki was very excited about this. Her eyes glowed as she stared at the book.

"It looks more like a diary than a sketchbook Miki." Su said as she circled the book observing it. "How come we haven't seen this before Amu?"

This happened so suddenly, considering how energetic the three were, Amu didn't know what to do. This was a secret that even Ran, Miki, and Su weren't aware of.

"Waaa!!...uhhh its nothing! I never even see this before! I just found it in my drawer!" Amu almost screamed as she tried to cover up the book with her arms. Obviously Amu was a horrible liar. The three little girls looked at each other and laughed. Miki looked at Amu and smirked with her hand on her chin.

"Really. I wanna see what's inside."

"Yah!" Ran and Su cheered.

As they flew closer and closer to Amu, she panicked. She swung the book left and right in her hand to try and prevent the girls from reaching it. This lasted for a good minute and a half then Amu's cell phone rang. All four stared at the phone wondering who could be calling on a Saturday. Amu quickly put the book back and then locked the drawer. She stuck her tongue out at the girls as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinamori-san?"

"Tadase-kun!"

"I'm outside."

Amu ran to the balcony and stuck her head out. Tadase gave a smile to Amu as he waved. Amu was shocked. Why would Tadase be at her house?? There couldn't possibly be an X egg; he was smiling. She hung up the phone and headed for the stairs. She was soo excited she almost jumped all the steps of the stairs. As she opened the front door, Tadase was sitting on the front steps. He gave her another smile and that just made Amu melt inside.

She walked over to Tadase and sat with him. She wanted to ask why Tadase was here but she was soo nervous. The words wouldn't leave her mouth. Instead she leaned back against the wall and gave Tadase her 'Cool and Spicy' character,

"So, what'd yah need?"

This killed Amu. She felt like dying. _'I knew I should've just said nothing. Ugh! Whatever, Amu just keep cool. Just don't say anything else and listen to what Tadase has to say.'_

"Umm. Hinamori-san?"

There was a pause. It seemed that there was something on Tadase's mind. Amu has never seen this part of Tadase before. Well except for that one time during the ski trip. But that couldn't be the same thing. Then, Tadase said that he liked Amulet Heart. So did Tadase come to say something about that. _'Wait.'_ Amu thought. _'Maybe he has come to like me now. Me as I am! With no character changes and such. …but wait. That couldn't possibly be it. I haven't changed that much since the ski trip. There is no way his feelings have changed if I haven't.'_ Amu slummed down a little. Tadase noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Hinamori?"

His face suddenly changed from a serious look to a now worried look. Amu saw this and brightened up. Maybe there is still a chance that Tadase changed his feelings. And his hand, so warm lying on her shoulder, just made her day. She had butterflies all over. This was probably the first time Tadase had put his hand on her besides when she was in danger.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Amu, waving her hands in front of her, said flustered.

"Ok…" Tadase said reassured. He took back his hand and sat quietly for a moment.

"So Tadase-kun, what did you want to ask me?"

He looked at Amu with an endearing expression. This had to be it. He had changed. He was going to ask her something important. Maybe something about…

"Hinamori-san…did you want to go to the amusement park with me?"

This wasn't what she was expecting, but Amu was somehow still happy. This was technically a date! He was asking her on a date!

"I did ask the other guardians if they wanted to go, but they all had something going on and couldn't come. So I was wondering if you wanted to join me. I was offered free admission for me and a couple friends."

Amu was a little disappointed. This wasn't really a date. It was originally a group outing with just friends. This was never going to intentionally be a one-on-one thing. _'Well on the plus side. Tadase still asked me even though everyone said no. That has to count for something.'_ Amu thought.

"Sure! I'll go with you Tadase!" Amu decided.

"Great! So let's go!"

Tadase stood up and took Amu's hand. He then began to run forcing Amu to follow. Tadase was gleaming and he was holding her hand. Amu didn't know what to say. She just stared at their hands as she ran.

They eventually made it to the park. Tadase exclaimed that he had to talk to the man at the ticket booth for a moment. He let go of Amu's hand and headed towards the man. Amu looked down at her hand. It was as if it was blessed by the gods! She still couldn't believe that she was with Tadase intentionally held her hand and for kickers, she was alone with him on a date! Maybe she was blessed. Maybe her prayers were answered. _'THANK YOU!! I swear I will be good from now on!' _she thought to herself.

Tadase was walking back with a bright smile. _'I guess we're in.'_ Amu thought. Then Amu realized that her expression wasn't her usual self. She rushed to compose herself as Tadase closed in.

"Well we are allowed in. You ready?" Tadase asked as he took Amu's hand again.

Amu stared at him for a second just getting this all in. He is holding her hand AGAIN! This had to be a date for sure now! _'I don't care that this was supposed to be a group thing! I am with him, holding hands, and all alone! This is the best day of my life!!'_ Amu screamed in her head.

"Yah!" she cheered in response.

--

Well that's what I thought of for now; More to come. I will try to update as often as I can. The only thing that stopped me from updating my other fan fics was writer's block. Hate that!! -.- Well anyways, please review and even give me some ideas for what may happen in the story. I might just put that in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers and writers

I thank you all Fan Fic readers! I have been getting good reviews even though its been two years since I have written a fan fic. Well to be short and simple, thanks and enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

--

Tadase and Amu ran into the park like it was the last thing they could do on earth. They approached a huge black and purple rollercoaster called, Chaos. Amu's stomach flipped when she saw this. The rollercoaster had a dark theme to it with bats, monsters, and such. She wanted to back away but her hand was connected to Tadase's and she didn't want to let go. She made a whining sound as they neared closer to the entrance. She didn't know what to do!

She looked over at Tadase seeing his excitement. He was entranced by the ride and it seemed as if there was a light emitting from his handsome face. Amu slowly calmed as she continued to stare at Tadase. For some reason, every time Amu looked at him, it seemed as if nothing mattered anymore; that she could take on anything as long as he was with her. But then Amu was brought back to reality by the screams of people on the ride. She whipped her head around to find that they ended up next in line. Amu was in disbelief. _'I can't believe we're next. I won't be able to live! I'm going to die along with my sanity! What am I going to do?!'_ Her hand was shaking and slowly tightening causing Tadase to look at Amu with some concern.

"Hinamori-san? Are you alright?"

Amu turned to Tadase almost in tears. She was going to faint. Then she realized that she was hurting Tadase's hand and quickly let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tadase! I-I didn't mean to squeeze your hand! I hope I didn't hurt you!"

Amu was frantic. She was about to ride to her death and she was making Tadase aware of this as well. She was ruining the mood. She just wanted to slap herself silly.

She glanced back at the ride still troubled. It was either, she died on the ride or have the date wither. _'It's just a stupid ride. No big deal. I'll just suffer for three minutes and then it will all be over. No problem.'_ Amu laughed hesitantly as if she was going mad.

Tadase still worried, grabbed hold of Amu by the shoulders and stared at her in the eyes. Amu's eyes brightened up with shock. Tadase had a determind but yet kind and sincere face.

"Hinamori-san, if this is too much we can get on a different ride."

"Oh, no no no! I know you want to ride it and I don't want to keep you back. I'll go with you." Amu exclaimed almost yelling.

"Are you sure? It's ok if you don't want to."

Tadase was really a heart stopper. Amu just wanted to kiss him right now. Well maybe on the cheek. There was no way she had the courage to kiss him on the lips. Then again, she couldn't even attempt the cheek. She just stood there.

Then the coaster cars came in and let the passengers off. The gates were opening to allow the next people in line on. Amu saw this and quickly made her choice. She let out of Tadase's grasp and hopped in the car.

"Come on Tadase!" Amu cheered.

Tadase had a blank expression but then gave a warm smile. He sat next to Amu and buckled the harnesses. Just as Amu understood what she had done and was in denial as the coaster cars left the entrance and up the first hill.

There was no turning back now. Amu was going to have to endure three agonizing minutes of hell. But on the bright side, she had her knight in shinning armor right by her side. She stuck her head out to see if they were even close to the top.

"WAA! We're not even half way there yet!!" Amu died in the seat. Tadase could've sworn that he saw her spirit leave her body. He chuckled and grabbed Amu's hand. This revived her and but she was still quivering in fear.

Tadase looked ahead and said, "Don't worry Hinamori-san. I'll make sure you are protected. I promise you won't die. Just get a little shaken up."

He glanced over to Amu with a smile. Amu saw Tadase in a white detailed suit of armor with twinkling stars surrounding him. She was in awe. Just as she was about to say anything,

"Get ready Hinamori-san!"

Amu turned her head and saw nothing but the city in ant like proportions. Her eyes widened and then a high pitched disturbance left her mouth. In a split second she let go of Tadase's hand and immediately aimed for his body. She held on to him like a big stuffed animal only the fact that this was a life or death situation. Tadase looked over appauled that she was holding on to him. He liked that feeling. Or was it the feeling of butterflies all over his stomach as they were falling. Never the less, he pulled his hands in the air and screamed with joy while Amu just screamed bloody murder.

The ride was finely over and Amu was distraught. Her eyes were wide open and her hair was dispersed in every direction imaginable. She seemed petrified as if all the life inside her was stolen. She was speechless. The ride literally was Chaos.

"I can't believe I'm still alive…" Amu mumbled to herself. Tadase laughed as he got out of the car. He helped Amu out. She couldn't even keep her balance. All of her motor skills seemed to have disintegrated. Tadase had to escort her out with one of her arms hanging over his shoulder. He laughed as they exited and took a seat at the nearest bench.

"So Hinamori-san, do you want to do again?"

"NEVER!!" Amu yelled as she jumped up and cursed the gods in with her facial expressions.

"Hahaha…I'm joking Hinamori. I just said that to get you back to normal. Don't worry, that's the last time you will ever step foot on that ride. But I have to admit, it was amusing to see you in that state."

Amu sat back down embarrassed by the fact that Tadase actually saw her like that. Her cheeks were burning red. But then she lit up. _'Tadase said he was amused by that.'_ Amu laughed nervously as she scratch the back of her head.

"Yah well, I guess that's a good thing."

The rest of the day was passed like a dream. Amu found it hard to believe this was really happening to her. They played games together and ate cotton candy and even took pictures in a photo booth.

"I wanna redo!" Amu complained looking at herself in the pictures.

"No. I think you look fine. You look like you are having fun and I think you look pretty in the pictures."

Amu blushed feverishly by the comment and quiet down. They divided the pictures amongst themselves and then headed for the park exit. The sun was setting and the park was closing down. Tadase walked Amu home and that was that. Nothing special in the end even though Amu thought for sure Tadase was about to kiss her as he said goodnight.

Amu ran up to her room and shut the door and hopped onto her bed. She sighed a long sigh as she reviewed what she did that day.

'_This was the best day of my life. Nothing too exciting happened with Tadase but it was fun and this has to count as a date! Man, this would've ended perfectly if he would've kissed me on the cheek or something. …I should've thanked him!! Man. If I thanked him by a kiss, that would've been perfect! Oh well.'_

Amu sighed again as she closed her eyes and imagined what it would've been like if she did that. Then shadows came over her eyes and she opened them to see what was blocking her. Ran and Miki were smirking while Su was smiling innocently as always.

"Amu-chan!! What happened?! What did you guys do?!" Ran asked left and right.

"Did something good happen? Your smiling a lot Amu? Did Tadase-kun kiss you?" Miki asked smugly.

"WAAA!! No!! Nothing happened. He didn't kiss me!! ………AND IS IT A CRIME TO SMILE!" Amu exclaimed, flustered.

The three chara's laughed at Amu's out burst.

"Well did you have fun with Tadase-kun, Amu-chi?" Su asked.

Amu froze from her frantic response and looked at Su. She slowly sat back on her bed and smiled to herself.

"……yah. It was fun." she said quietly.

--

Well that's chapter two! Did you guys like it? What do you think will happen next? Please send me comments and reviews! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers and writers

I know people are complaining saying that there is only Tadamu so far. But don't worry. There will be plenty of Amuto and just to be frank……I love and only love Amuto. So don't worry guys. Everything is in good hands. Anyways please enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

--

After an exciting day with Tadase, Amu was worn out. She went to go wash up while she left Ran, Miki, and Su alone once again after a whole day abandoned.

"Waaa……Amu-chan didn't tell us anything about her date with Tadase!" Ran complained.

"Do you think they actually kissed??" Su asked curiously.

"Nah. Knowing Amu-chi, she would've freaked or she would've been more frantic when we asked her." Miki stated.

The girls glanced at each other on that note and nodded.

"Haha! Your right Miki." Ran replied.

"But do you want to know what I'm really interested in? What Amu had earlier today before Tadase came." Miki said to change gears.

"Yah. Amu locked it in her drawer before she left." Ran responded.

"It really looked like a diary to me. Maybe when Amu went to take her bathes, she would take it with her to write in it." Su guessed.

"That would explain why she would take forever. But she must've been real sly about it then because we've never seen her with it 'til today." Miki added.

"Right, right. I wonder what she writes. I really wanna know!" Ran said stubbornly.

"Hmmm…this is interesting."

Yoru was eavesdropping on the three from outside Amu's window. He flew to Ikuto who was lying on the roof.

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Amu has a diary!! Let's take it and read it!!"

Ikuto laid there while Yoru was jumping left and right with excitement. He didn't really care what was in the book and frankly didn't even know why he bothered coming to Amu's place. All he was doing was laying around watching the stars.

"Ahh, Ikuto-uo…come on. We haven't don't anything fun lately and this is about Amu too. Who knows what she wrote in this diary of hers. Maybe it has something about us!! Moah Ikuto!"

Yoru poked Ikuto's cheek trying to get his attention but it was inevitable. He was just not in the mood. He just kept staring up at the sky. Then something crossed Ikuto's mind. His expression changed and he took out the Dumpty Key. He examined it for a while leaving Yoru all alone in his world. _'Ugh..stupid Ikuto. He's been so boring this whole week. Whatever, I'm outta here. I can't tease the twerps since the windows locked.'_

Yoru flew down away towards the park a couple blocks down. Ikuto didn't even notice Yoru's departure. He just kept staring at the Dumpty Key. _'I wonder what will happen when the Humpty Lock is combined with the Dumpty Key. Will the embryo come out? Or will we receive immense power? Eh! Why am I even thinking about this! This is stupid.'_

Ikuto sighed as he put the key back and continued to stare at the sky. _'But what about the Humpty Lock? Why is it with Hinamori Amu?'_

He reminisced over past events with Amu. How she would be stupid and cause trouble and totally embarrass herself. But then there were the times where she was strong and courageous. And when she would smile all the time, like there was no worry in the world.

"Idiot." Ikuto muttered to himself, lost in his thoughts.

Then there was some commotion going on. Ikuto sat up and inched over to the edge of the roof to listen clearly. It seemed that the four girls were at it again. The three charas were attacking Amu to get their hands on a book.

"Amu's diary, huh?" Ikuto muttered.

He peered over to see what was going on since there was a sudden silence. Amu had a chance. She ran to the balcony with the book and shut the sliding door. The three guiardians were pouting on the other side of the glass.

"Moah……why is Amu-chi hiding the book from us?" Ran complained.

"Well it IS her diary and diaries are private." Su stated.

"I guess we should just leave her alone with her book and her thoughts." Miki decided.

Instead of the girls continuing to pry at Amu and her thoughts, they went over to play with a beanie sac.

Meanwhile outside, Amu sat down against the wall and sighed deeply. _'Man those three are nosey. Well I guess they finally gave up.'_

With that said, Amu opened up her diary and began writing. Ikuto, who's head was right above hers, tried to see what she was writing. Sadly, he couldn't make out the words. She kept the book close to her from any other curious eyes.

Ikuto rolled over to look at the sky again. _'Huh, Hinamori Amu's diary.'_ He thought to himself. He was surprised to see that even he was interested in what she was thinking. He couldn't believe that he was considering in what he was pondering. He made his decision and sighed deeply.

It was stupid. He shook it off and rolled over to see if she was finished writing. Amu was sitting there with her pen in her mouth thinking. She had a smile on her face. It looked like whatever she was thinking made her extremely happy. But then all of a sudden her facial expression changed to a wondering kind of perplexed face. Ikuto attention was now fully driven in. He was real curious about Amu's thoughts.

She suddenly was blushing ferociously and Ikuto blinked twice with surprise. Why was Amu blushing by herself. It must've been something because her face was tomato red. Ikuto grinned as he laughed in his mind. He loved to see Amu in this state, where she was on the spot and didn't know what to do.

Then Amu shut her diary and returned inside with not another word written. Ikuto wondered if she even wrote what she was blushing about. He sat up and thought to himself. The lights in the house disappeared when Ikuto stood up. He had a smirk on his face. He had made up his mind.

He jumped down onto the balcony and peered through the glass. It seemed that everyone went to sleep. _'Stupid Amu. She didn't even lock her door.' _He laughed to himself has he opened the sliding door.

Inside everything was quant. Amu's room was some how not what Ikuto expected. She had a couple posters and a girly-ish bed spread with a good desk. There was some bean bag chairs in a corner and a stereo with CDs stacked all around it. Ikuto went over to see what kind of music Amu listened to. He almost laughed out loud. _'She listens to gay music. Haha… I never expected her to be so girly.'_

But then something caught his eye. There was another stack of CDs that were hidden behind the stereo. He picked them up and examined them and almost choked. _'This is way different than the girly childish crap she had here.'_

The CDs were a range of different artists and genres. She had rock/alternative and some pop artists. He looked through the stash but then stopped at one of the CDs. It was a classical CD that had violin and piano songs. He looked to see what songs they had. He turned to look at Amu then back at the CD. He decided to "borrow" it as he shoved it in his pocket.

He then got up and went over to Amu's desk and looked through the shelves and drawers. _'She has a lot of worthless junk in here. I wonder where she hid that diary of hers.'_

He kept moving things around and storming through her stuff to then be halted by one drawer. It was the only drawer that had a lock and he knew the book had to be in there. Now the question was how to open it. He had nothing to pick the lock so he looked around for a key. He searched for a good 5 minutes, totally deranging the room. But it made no difference because the room was already messy from when the girls hunted Amu for her diary earlier. _'Man, out of all the junk this girl has, I can't find a key anywhere.'_

But then something clicked in his mind. Amu must have the key! He slowly crept over to the bed to see her lying peacefully. He found himself staring at her for a while. _'Why am I looking at her like this. She doesn't even have anything to show off. Ugh.'_

He shook his head to regain his composure as he thought of where she had the key. There was a thin silver chain wrapped around Amu's neck. _'That's it!'_

Ikuto leaned over Amu to reach for the necklace. He knew she must've put the key on the chain. He grabbed hold of the chain but then Amu grabbed his arm! He was completely taken off guard. She had a pretty good grip too. He was afraid that she was awake and that she caught him. Ikuto waited for something to happen but nothing did. _'Must've been a reflex'_

He sighed from relief as he continued with the delicate operation. He finally managed to get the chain off her but then just when he was about to leave something grabbed his shoulder. All of his hairs stuck up like a cat as he feared he was caught. He slowly turned around to see it was Amu! He sighed again. _'She's just sleepwalking.'_

He put the chain around his neck and then picked up the tired girl and rested her gently on the bed. Amu began whispering something but Ikuto couldn't make it out. _'She must be dreaming.'_

He pulled the covers over her slowly and then looked at her for a moment. Even though she was a couple years younger than him, she still looked beautiful in her sleep, like an angel. He smiled as he moved the hair out of her face. _'Huh, you something else.'_

Suddenly Amu sat up and grabbed onto Ikuto's shirt. Luckly her eyes were still shut. _'Damn, either she moves around a lot in her sleep and sleepwalks, or her reflexes are impeccable and she will catch me soon. I need to get outta here fast!'_

He tried to undo Amu's grip as gently as he could but there was no use. Ikuto would hurt Amu if he used anymore force.

He looked at Amu for a while. She was directly in his face and somehow that raised Ikuto's heartbeat a little. He took his hand hand caressed her cheek as he smiled.

Then out of no where, Amu kissed Ikuto on the lips! Ikuto stared bluntly at her with so many questions. _'Why did she suddenly kiss me?! She must be dreaming about something! But……'_

Amu didn't let go. She kept the kiss strong as she deepened it. Ikuto didn't even know if she was aware of this. But it felt good. He liked being kissed. He had never been kissed by anyone else than annoying Utau.

Then Amu broke from the kiss and fell back on the bed.

"I love you……" she whispered.

Ikuto so confused got up quickly and began to head for the balcony. He shut the door on the way out but stopped to take a look back. She was back sound asleep. He turned around looking down but then realized he didn't get the book. _'Do I really wanna risk going back for the book. I got the key, I can just come back later.'_

He looked back and decided he wanted the diary. He rushed to open the drawer and opened it. His eyes laid upon the pink and black book that he saw Amu protect earlier. He grabbed it, locked the drawer and left.

Outside he jumped on the roof tops to get away from the war zone. He sighed with relief as he stopped at a park. Luckly Yoru wasn't there. He sat in a tree and looked at the book.

"Hinamori Amu's book huh?"

He touched his lips.

--

Well that's chapter three! I told you there would be some Amuto. I wanted to delay it and have you get some Tadamu because I want to balance it out a bit before I go all Amuto. I am a big fan of Amuto so yah. Anyways please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my fellow readers and writers

Haha! See guys! I told you there would be Amuto. Anyways I have been getting awesome reviews about it and I thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

--

Ikuto stared at the diary. Should he really open it and peer into Amu's thoughts. Compared to everything else he has done, this wouldn't even count as a bad thing. But he did feel some guilt.

"A girl's diary, a door into a girl's mind; a girl's heart."

He knew that reading Amu's diary wouldn't even seem as bad compared to the other things he has done to her but somehow he felt that he shouldn't. He just kept looking at the book. _'Man, come on Ikuto. I when through a lot to get this book and now I can't open it to read it.'_

This triggered a flashback to when Amu was kissing him. He wondered what that was about. Why did she kiss him? Who was she kissing in her dream?? Maybe all the answers would be answered in the diary.

Ikuto brought himself back to the diary and looked at it. It was intimidating. There could be anything in this book.

Then he pulled out the CD he took from Amu's somewhat "secret" stash. He was still surprised to see that she listened to classical music. The music on the CD, Ikuto recognized. Some of the songs were really complex in the message they sent. He wondered if Amu even understood what the music was trying to tell.

He sighed. He decided that the park was not the appropriate place to read the diary. He decided to go home. Yoru wouldn't go there considering that he would probably be out all night fooling around with the stray cats.

With Utau, she was out of town for a concert tour. She had been out of the house more and more since she quit the Easter Company and later it closed down. She was quickly signed with another production company and now she is traveling across the world. She seems to be much happier now.

Ikuto got up and leaped into the trees going home. As he made his way, he had one thing in his mind, Amu's kiss. He was interested to listen to the CD and what was inside the diary. But the kiss was what really had him question. He knew it was an accident since she was technically sleeping, sleepwalking, whatever you want to call it. But she was really into the kiss. It was as if she was kissing her lover or something.

Another thing was, it was technically his first kiss, ignoring the fact that Utau kiss him before. But this kiss, it was sincere and full of emotion. For his first but unintentional kiss, Ikuto actually like it. He smirked at the fact that it was probably Amu's first kiss as well. He laughed at the fact that she lost it to him without knowing.

He finally reached his house and climbed into his room through the window. The house was empty. His parents were out of town as well, for business. He had the whole house to himself.

Before cracking down with the diary, he set it on his bed along with the CD and went downstairs to the kitchen. He took out a bottle of milk from the fridge along with some crackers and spread able salmon. He returned to his room with the food and laid on the bed. He turned on the TV and laid there watching while nibbling on some crackers topped with salmon.

It was the same ol' boring stuff on TV so he turned it off. He turned his attention to the "loot". He kept stalling on the diary so he took the CD and put in the CD player then turned on the stereo. The first song began and it had a soothing sound. He closed his eyes to listen. He was surprised. Amu had good taste in music. Well, in the classical department.

He continued to listen as he imagined Amu. _'Why would Amu even listen to this music? This isn't really what I would find, her style.' _

"………huh? Hinamori Amu……"

He opened his eyes and rolled over to grab another salmon topped cracker. As he nibbled on the cracker, he got a little bit of salmon on his lip. He licked it off with his tongue and then imagined Amu again; Amu kissing him.

Ikuto sighed. There was no end to this until he looked into the diary. He glanced at it with curious dull eyes. He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the book and sat up. He scooted back on the bed so he could lean on the wall.

As he placed his hand on the book to open it, he got the hesitant feeling again. _'Should I really read this?'_

"Ugh……"

He had a stubborn face. He quit being a scaredie cat (I could've put another word. XP) and opened the book. He was shocked to see all the writing that was in the book, let alone the first page. He didn't want to be sucked into the book but his curiosity took over. The expression literally took place, Curiosity killed the Cat.

The first page apparently was dated the first day of school a year ago when Amu moved here. Ikuto wasn't surprised that she was scared crazy and shy that day. He laughed the fact that she played it cool.

He continued to flip through the pages to see anything interesting than Amu's boring first year. Then there was an entry that caught his eye. It was dated the day when her guardian charas were born. He could've died laughing.

'_Dear diary, _

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT'S GOING ON?! This morning I woke up and found three eggs in my bed!! I don't get it. I know that eggs equal babies to some animals but I'm a human!! Aren't humans supposed to have the baby not get them in egg form?? And I know that babies come from "this and that" even though I don't know exactly how that works. WAAA T.T How did this happen to me? The eggs were even warm when I found them. THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!'_

Ikuto smiled. He had to admit, this was better than the boring TV. He continued to read on, flipping through pages to skip the not so important stuff. Then he found an entry that was about him. _'Huh it seems that this was when we first met.'_

'_Dear diary,_

_Ugh! I met the weirdest guy today. I swear he is a hentai!! He was talking about some embryo and searching in my pockets!! I don't even know what this embryo is. He had no consideration that he was touching me close to areas that shouldn't be open to anyone! Man! He was so strange and then infuriating! And what's the craziest part, he was wearing these cosplay cat ears and tail. But they seem so real. The tail was moving and his ears twitched at times. Well anyways, I still think he is a hentai.'_

Ikuto laughed out loud this time but it was little chuckles. He couldn't believe the impression he sent to her. Even though it was what he intended, he didn't know he made such an impact on her. When he first saw her, he just thought she was a air head girl that was real touchy. He had fun messing with her that day. He turned to the next page. This one was about Tadase.

"Ha! What is up with that Kiddy King?" Ikuto said to himself.

'_Dear diary,_

_Oh My GOSH! Hotori Tadase…the king's chair of the guardians. He is so cute! I have to admit I didn't care about the guardians or even at that, knew who they were but Tadase is just amazing. He is so kind and a shy yet he tries to be a leader. He invited me to be part of the guardians, the Joker. I don't know if the name really fits me but I want to accept so I can be with him. His blond hair and red eyes……EEEKKK……so cute! Well anyways I don't even think he likes me. He is kind to me but then again, he is kind to everyone. And after that incident in the auditorium with Ran, I don't think I have a chance with him. Man what was with that character chance anyways?! What was sooo embarrassing! . Well I guess I will just have to work real hard to get him to like me I guess.'_

"Wow…she makes the Kiddy King sound like something else. Ha! She is so naïve." Ikuto muttered.

He then turned to another entry that was dated a while apart from the others. The interesting part was that it spoke of him again! He made sure he read carefully with this one.

'_Dear diary,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He tired apologizing today. He brought a bag of sweets to me and it seemed he was having some trouble getting his message through. Even though he was struggling and is technically my enemy, I still found it kind of him to come and apologize. Although, he did mess with me again!! He was going to tell me something important and he was leaning in closer to me. I was getting nervous that this hentai was going to do something to me but then he bit my ear!! Ugh! What a freak! Well anyways, I see something in him; something genuine.'_

Ikuto paused as he finished the entry. He was taken back that she had some good thoughts about him. It really seemed that she was interested in him and wanted to get to know him more as she did as time passed. He felt that he should stop before he found out anything else but then he was engulfed in the book.

His ear twitched when he tuned in to the song that was playing. I was quiet similar to the song he played on the violin. He wondered if the classical music had anything to do with his song.

He looked back to the diary and turned the page to see yet again another entry about him. He was perplexed.

'_Dear diary,_

_Ikuto………there is something to that guy. I was at the park and then I heard this beautiful melody. I followed it to find that it was Ikuto who was playing. He was so handsome when I saw him with the moon behind him. And the violin. He is such an amazing player. The song he was play was so mystifying. I felt as if there was a history to it. But the song also sent a depressing emotion. I think Ikuto has some kind of sad past or present life. I wish I could get to know him better.'_

"So I was right. She bought the CD because she heard my song. Huh…that kid……"

He was curious after that point. If he made such an impression on Amu, did she have even more entries about him?

He flipped thought the pages to see more and more things written involving him. His eyes widened a bit to see that he was the center attention to Amu. Then something hit him! What about this evenings entry?!

He quickly flipped over to today's date and there it was, the entry that Ikuto was interested the whole time; the entry that motivated him into taking the book in the first place. He was shocked but then a tad disappointed to see that the entry wasn't about him. It was about Tadase. _'Huh……I guess that Kiddy King finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. …………wait!'_

'_Dear diary,_

_Today was amazing! I spent the whole day with Tadase!! I can't believe he asked me to go to the amusement park! Even though that rollercoaster was the worst thing I even encountered, the rest of the day totally made up for that. He smiled throughout the whole time. He was so kind and he really looked like he cared for me. When I got home, I swore he was going to kiss me but …I guess he just wasn't ready. I still don't know if he likes me or if he likes Amulet Heart. But I mean, we did make some progress. Well anyways, I wonder that Ikuto is doing. We haven't had any X eggs in a while and because of that, I haven't been seeing him. Man, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He hard to read. He is supposed to be my enemy, what with Easter and stuff, even though it closed down. I still think they're up to something. But Ikuto, he keeps helping me and we had moments before where, I don't know, but we just had some kinda connection. Was it because he has the Dumpty Key and I have the Humpty Lock? There was that one time where he was going to combine them, but I got nervous and he just stopped. I wonder what would've happened. Huh, Ikuto still is a mystery to me. I wonder if he will ever open up to me. Well, I mean not like you know emotional like dating feelings kinda think!! . Just like what's going on with him and stuff. Sometimes I get the feeling he is everywhere I go. It's sometimes a comforting feeling but then sometimes it's scary. I still think he is a hentai. He keeps surprising me and sneaking up on me. But its not all that bad sometimes. Well anyways Ran, Miki, and Su now know about you so I guess I will have to be real discrete about when to write again.'_

Ikuto was shocked. There was so much what Amu wanted to know about him. So much that she spoke of him. He was never really thought of that way by anyone. This made him smile a little grin.

--

Chapter four people. It's longer than the others because of the diary entries but who cares XP. I know you wanted more. I was planning on putting more entries to the chapter but I decided something else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my fellow readers and writers

I am so glad everyone has been enjoying the story so far. Well short and simple, enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

--

Ikuto closed the book slowly but hard. He didn't know what to expect. He got up from his bed with an annoyed air to him. He walked around, pacing in a way, going through his thoughts. _'That girl…she thinks way too much of me. It isn't necessary! My life is private…it's…only for me to know……'_

He sighed deeply trying to put all this information that he acquired in place. He just wasn't used to someone jumping into his personal things; having someone actually care about what is going on with him. He fell back on his bed exhausted emotionally and physically. He took this night's adventuring for granted. He wanted something and received too much. It was a shock to find that Amu had so much curiosity towards him. Ikuto was really expecting the whole diary to be about Tadase but instead the majority of the entries were about him.

He rested his arm across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. He imagined what Amu would think if he said anything to her; anything about his past, his present, his future…

Ikuto heart sped up a bit at the thought of the future; what he wanted but knew he should have. It was like a drug, a sweet candy that tasted so damn good that he wanted more and more.

He rolled on his side having the diary right in view. He stared blankly at it as the music continued to fill the stuffed atmosphere. He sighed and sat up taking the book in his hand.

"I should return this……even though I would be amusing to see Amu freak for it." Ikuto muttered.

He chucked to himself at the thought of seeing Amu run around, frantically looking for the book. He then quieted down and frowned. _'Then again…from all that I have read in this book, I should just return it to cause less trouble. She already is curious in me and shouldn't be. If she found out I took the diary, ideas could stir her mind.'_

He made his way towards the window having on leg on the edge but then paused. He looked down at the diary held loosely in his hand. The corners of his lips lifted a bit with a chuckle leaving them. He looked back outside and leaped into the night.

Ikuto eventually made it back to Amu's roof and hopped down to the balcony. He stared through the glass door to the delicate lil' pink haired girl in deep slumber. Her head was lying on the other end of the bed with one arm hanging off the side. The other arm was tightly holding on to a pillow who's sheet was almost off considering how much Amu moved in her sleep. The blankets were in indescribable wraps around Amu's legs while the rest of it was on the floor. _'Damn…how did she end up in that position while sleeping??' _Ikuto puzzled just continued to question Amu.

After his little mind boggling observations, Ikuto very slowly opened the door and crept into the room yet again that night. He froze for a second realizing what risks he was about to put on himself. _'What happens if Amu does something again? What if she wakes up?'_ He glanced over at Amu and shook his head with reassurance. _'With how the blankets are constricting her legs, I don't think she could do anything. Besides, it's already too late. I'm inside. Mine as well get it over with.'_

He every so carefully made his way to the desk and placed the book back in the drawer and locked it. Just as he was about to leave he realized he had to return the key! Like in a horror film, he regrettably turned around and looked at Amu as if she was a monster. He didn't know if he should attempt it. It was already a close call the last time. _'Ugh……man…do I really have to?' _He argued with himself for a while but knew what had to be done. He had to return the key. It was a risk he had to take for even stealing the diary in the first place.

Hesitant, he leaned over the bed and very discretely managed to get the chain holding the key around Amu's neck. He sighed a big sigh with relief that no harm was done. Ikuto stopped to take a good scan at Amu's facial features. She was truly an angel from the gods. Even though she was still a child but soon would hit puberty, she still had this spell to attract him.

He suddenly had an urge to touch her face. Ikuto knew this was something he really shouldn't do and not just meaning the moral side of the situation. But he just really wanted to run his hand on her cheek.

Ikuto's hand then had a mind of it's own. He placed his fingers on her soft cheek and moved slowly to her jaw feeling the contours as his hand made it to her neck. Ikuto's mind was somewhere else; he had no thoughts of the risks behind his actions. He just kept exploring Amu as his hand made it to her collar bone.

Ikuto's body was already above Amu. He had his knees on the bed with Amu's legs in between. One arm was beside Amu's face for to support his weight while the other exploring. He swallowed hard as his whole body took control of his mind. He felt he had to do something. It was something he actually wanted to do for a long time but he never realized it.

His face was in a trance as his eyes were compelled by Amu's lips. He slowly closed in on Amu having his face just inches above hers. His expressive hand returned to Amu's cheek holding it gently. Ikuto hesitated moving his head closer then further from Amu's. Emotions were fluttering all around in his stomach.

Just when he was focused enough to just make a break for it and kiss her Amu's eyes separated. Ikuto's body instantly turned into a stone statue with anxiety. _'Crap she's awake! What do I do?!'_ Ikuto's brain told his body to move and make a run for it but his body just refused to move. Was it because he was too stunned to move? ……or was it that he didn't want to move?

Amu's eyes were relaxed and some what still tired as they slowly examined Ikuto's face. Her eyes were a deep yellow of topaz yet with some cool gold. Ikuto never really took a good look at Amu's eyes, never the less was this close enough to her to even see. They were stunning as Ikuto's pair of dark sapphire eyes dug into hers.

Amu then placed one hand on Ikuto's that was lying on her cheek. A jolt of electricity passed through every limb of Ikuto's. Amu turned her head, leaning in on Ikuto's hand as her hand slowly applied pressure on his hand so that she could feel every line, every ridge, every part of his palm. She sighed with her eyes closed as she took in the sensation.

She then looked at Ikuto whose face was still painted with shock. Her face had no expression as she then placed both of her hands on his face.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Amu whispered. "This must be a dream…"

Her right hand then slid from his cheek to his neck and eventually his chest. She began to unbutton his shirt to actually touch his bare chest. Ikuto couldn't move, no, he didn't want to move. This sensation was something he never felt and oddly, he liked it. But then this must be a fantasy.

'_Could Amu still be sleeping, sleepwalking? She looks awake…but in a trance. Is she even aware of what is going on? But she has to be awake and aware…she spoke, her eyes are open; she knows I'm here. But then…why did she say this must've been a dream? This is really happening! How does she not realize this is happening?!'_

Ikuto mind was racing with questions and theories to try and make an excuse to why Amu didn't already freak out. Amu now already had Ikuto's shirt open all the way and was now feeling every contour of his body. Her fingers ran from his upper chest down to his belly button seeing that the journey there was not all leveled out. His skin was smooth as silk and he had some muscle tone disrupting the trail Amu's fingers were on. Her eyes followed her hands movements as they returned to his face.

Ikuto's body was numb by all the stimulants Amu was triggering. Amu's index finger then rubbed against his lips. Ikuto felt a bit of sweat which he really never experienced until now. His heart was racing yet he didn't know if Amu was aware of that. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself but it was inevitable, Amu's alluring spell was over powering him.

"Huh, I guess this can only happen in my dreams…" Amu whispered softly but just enough for Ikuto to make out.

Then Amu's face was somehow getting closer to Ikuto's. Ikuto's eyes widened as much as they could realizing what she was about to do. _'Wh-wha-what is sh-she doing?! Does she-!'_

Ikuto's thoughts were interrupted by Amu's soft lips. Ikuto's eyes were bluntly staring at Amu's shut eye lids only showing her eye lashes. Ikuto's mind fought with his body but instead his arm's were now both on the bed bent so that his body was closer to Amu's. All the stimulantes that were flooding Ikuto's body traveled to his mind leaving his eyes to close with acceptance.

He gave up his mind to his body and fell into Amu's grasp. Amu's hands were intertwined in Ikuto's hair as Ikuto's were slowly wrapping around Amu's body. Ikuto's and Amu's hearts were racing as well as their body temperature. It felt as if they were inside the sun! Ikuto quickly took off his shirt and flung it across the room while still exchanging emotions with their lips. He then put his hands around Amu with one slanted upward so that his hands were knotted with her hair. The other hand was slanted downward to the lower of her back.

He held her so close and leaned lower to her level so that their bodies were layered on top of each other.

This sensation caused Ikuto to deepen the kiss. Amu moaned a bit leaving Ikuto smirking. He explored Amu's mouth never thinking he would be doing so. This was incredible. He was even surprised that Amu was an amazing kisser. She entertained him with moans here and there and pulled on his hair. He liked this. Ikuto then began to give Amu little bites. First he would occasionally bite her lower lip but then he broke from their erotic kiss and he ran his lips down her neck biting her neck. Amu moaned seductive moans causing Ikuto to fiercely return to her lips.

This continued for a good long sensual 10 minutes. Ikuto felt that he would loose himself if he continued on. His mind came back into control and fought with his body to release Amu. He knew he didn't want to but any longer and he would end up doing something to Amu that he knew she shouldn't experience at her age just yet. She probably didn't even know what the whole issue he faced was to begin with.

He truly broke a sweat breaking from their kiss and let go of Amu, dropping her back on her bed. She opened her eyes staring at Ikuto endearingly.

"I ……… you." Amu muttered.

Ikuto couldn't make out what she said clearly but he didn't have time to ask her or figure it out now. He had to leave before all these emotions got the best of him for good. He stood up quickly got his shirt and put it on. Amu sat up with part of her shirt sagging revealing her shoulder and a bit of what seemed to be "pre boobs". Ikuto's face blazed red as he glanced at this little yet powerful girl.

He had to leave now! He couldn't resist any longer. He rushed to open the door and leave but there was something that stopped him.

"Wait…" said the little girl.

Ikuto didn't want to turn around knowing that if he did he would give up. He opened the door and step outside onto the balcony. He slowly closed the door and leaped out to another house's roof leaving Amu.

Amu stared at Ikuto as he departed with no expression. Ikuto, now escaping the dangerous house, was trying to level his breathing. His heart was racing and he was outrageously hot.

'_Man…that was………a whole other world. Hinamori Amu……'_

Amu fell back on her bed having her eyes shut slowly.

--

Muahahha! Chapter five, baby! I am on a role! Well review, comment, suggestions etc. I don't mind any constructive criticism. It will help my writing. (I need to get better, 'cause with school starting and me wanting to be an actress, I want to improve my writing skills. Haha I suck in English class.)


End file.
